


Rites and Roles

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [8]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Wrathion of Stormwind meets the last of the White dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Wrathion Prestor hated being displaced, but he hated being upshown even more.

Being here was doing  _both_.

Prince Anduin, the last of the White Dragonflight, was doing absolutely nothing to assuage his discomfort. In fact, he was exacerbating it quite badly; mostly, Wrathion had to admit, through no fault of his own. The way Anduin’s voice made his stomach flutter and his cheeks flush wasn’t something Anduin was doing on purpose - was it? He knew the White Dragonflight had been famed for its mastery of emotion…

"I fear you may be too  _soft_  to defy your father’s  _legacy_ , Prince Anduin.”

"And I should be taking advice from  _you_? You’re, what,  _fourth_ in line to the crown?”

"I am  _still_  a  _Prince_. It is your  _move_.”


	2. Chapter 2

"It’s not in the nature of our relationship for you to suspect trickery from me, Wrathion Prestor." Anduin grimaced, tilting his chin up as he regarded the human - not exactly coldly, but it was a look that made Wrathion squirm anyway, and not in a nice way. "So I’m very sorry for what I’ve got to do now."

"Do  _what_?” The sheer betrayal in Wrathion’s eyes almost broke Anduin’s heart. “Kill me, like everyone else wishes you would?”

Anduin was genuinely taken aback. “Why would I do  _that_? Friends don’t kill each other, do they?”

"Then  _what_?!” Wrathion stood up sharply, fists clenched by his side. “What are you playing at?!”

"You told me," Anduin said patiently, "that one day I’d need to make a choice between my pacifism and Azeroth’s future. And you were right. You always said we had to do what was right, whatever the cost… You do what you believe is best for your people. And as the last White Dragon, the charge of protecting the emotional wellbeing of Azeroth’s people falls solely to me. I must honour that, and stop the Legion invasion before it begins."

"Anduin—" Wrathion grit his teeth. "None of this makes sense. You’re attacking the very people you’re supposed to be protecting! This isn’t  _like_  you!”  
"I assure you it’ll make sense in time," he said, serenely.  
"It needs to make sense  _now_! You can’t just fight the Legion on your own, you imbecile! At least let me  _help_!”  
"Sorry." Anduin seemed to mean it; but then, he always did.

Anduin raised his hand, and Wrathion knew no more.


End file.
